The Legend of Zelda: Duality
by anthonyjsnyder
Summary: After link defeated Skull Kid, he completes his quest to save his companion Navi. Together at last, they plan to travel back to their home, Hyrule. Finally after years of chaos the pair find peace, but true peace never lasts. Awaiting Link is a darkness that threatens to destroy everything he ever loved. What could have awakened to greet our hero on his return...? Reviews help! :)
1. Awakening

_The legend of Zelda: Duality_

**Chapter 1**

**_Awakening_**

It was dark as if light had never existed, and the warmth of this place had been stolen away by the bitterness of the cold. He was lost in some void of hopelessness, confused as to exactly who he was or how he had gotten here. He thought for a moment to open his eyes, but he dared not to for what could be beyond the veil of darkness was unknown. The blackness that surrounded him started to take shape into the form of a man dressed in a blue tunic. Details seemed to be beyond grasp at first, but slowly started to come into perspective. This man stood with confidence, holding a sword in his left hand and a kingly shield in his right. Flying just above his head was a great ball of light that radiated the warmth of love and friendship.

The image of the heroic looking man faded away and once again he was alone in the darkness. The feelings of warmth and friendship bothered him, although he did not know why. Who was this man that he had seen in his mind? The thought overtook his consciousness, and for a moment he was unaware of his surroundings. His fingers twitched a bit, breaking him out of the stupor and he could tell he was lying in water. Why was he laying in water, he thought? The curiosity as to what happened to him and where he might be drove him to open his eyes.

Slowly and painfully his eyes began to open as if they had not been opened in days. It took awhile for his vision to focus and get used to the bright light. The room began to come into perspective and he started to make out the details of sapphire carvings and etched markings on the high ceilings above. The carvings seemed to be very intricate depictions of water flowing from several large sapphire gems that were imbedded within the stone. He tilted his head a bit and noticed a small tree just to the side of him. It was dead, almost petrified with gnarled, leafless branches jutting out from the trunk. Yet it meant something to him, as if it was important in some way. He continued to look around and could see two pillars opposite of each other, with magnificent golden doors. Just past the pillars was a bright void that seemed to stretch forever. It looked as is this room was in the middle of nowhere and there was no sign of anything else except what was in the immediate vicinity. The emptiness of the room made him dizzy and for a moment he wanted to close his eyes and wait for him to wake up from this dream but he knew that he needed to investigate further.

He began to stand; his muscles ached from the lack of use. How long has he been lying in this room he wondered? The water level was not very high, maybe two or three inches off the ground. It seemed to be on that same level throughout the entire room, or whatever he could see of the room. Shaking away the dizziness that he still felt, he looked around again, almost as if trying to find something he missed. There had to be some sort of clue that would reveal the mysteries of this room. He slowly surveyed his surroundings again, making sure not to miss some important detail. This place looked so familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. While scanning the room he was drawn to the old tree in the center. This tree almost reached out to him, teased his curiosity. He began to walk towards the tree, ripples appearing in the water beneath his hard leather boots.

The tree stood twice as tall as him and looked to be very brittle. Its roots seemed to grow into the stone beneath the water, as if this room once gave this tree life. He continued to study the tree and noticed a very deep gash at the base of the trunk. He knelt down and examined the mark, running his fingers over it slowly. Just as before when his eyes were closed and he was surrounded by darkness, a vision of a man started to appear. It was the same man as before, dressed in a blue tunic and accompanied by the bright orb. This time, however, there had been another man who appeared standing against the one in the blue tunic. He was wearing a black tunic and his eyes had a very distinct reddish tint to them. An aura of murderous intent surrounded the man in black, whereas the man in blue seemed to be heroic indeed.

The men were identical down to every detail except the eyes, the color of their clothing, and the auras that surrounded them. In both of their left hands they wielded a magnificent sword with a three part triangle at the hilt. Equip In their right hand was the same steel shield, raised in defense. They faced off against each other in silence, the tension between them was very apparent. It was obvious they were enemies, but what he couldn't figure out was why he was seeing these men. One other thing he noticed was the subtle anger welling up deep within him as he would look upon the man in the blue tunic. This was also confusing, considering he had no idea who this man was… or did he?

The vision once again faded away and reality set back in. He found himself still touching the scar on the tree, waiting there as if he would be given answers. He glanced down for a moment; his eye's catching something metallic, shimmering under the surface of the water. It was a sword, maybe the same sword that had given the tree this scar he thought. He reached out and grabbed the hilt of the blade, hesitating at first. Slowly, he pulled the magnificent sword out of the water; the light surrounding the weapon seemed to be absorbed by the black metal the blade was made out of. At once he recognized it, as if pulled out of the vision itself; this was the sword he saw the two men wielding. He stood and examined its length. It was black as midnight, and cold to the touch. The sword also had a three part triangle at the hilt, just like the one he saw in the vision.

This new find only brought him more questions. The mystery surrounding this room was a bit frustrating he thought, he couldn't quite figure out what was going on. Nothing made sense, considering this sword was now here and not just in his mind. He looked around the room again for more information he might have missed. His eyes trailed past the golden doors on the pillar just to the left of him. He stared into the doors and was drawn into a sort of trance, another vision he expected. He would find his answers in this next interruption he hoped.

Once again he saw the two figures, but this time they were locked in a fierce battle. Both warriors put on a spectacular show of swordsmanship as they moved about each other, equally locked in a deadly dance of blades. Their shields rang out in a song of defiance whenever one would deflect an attack that would have surely been a mortally wounding blow. A wide swing from the dark man tore into the old tree causing a deep gash in the trunk, spraying splinters all around. The valiant man in the blue tunic jumped back, taking advantage of the missed strike to pause combat and prepare for his next actions. Crouching down a bit, he held his kingly shield out in front and let his sword dip low behind him.

The dark man looked to the hero and curled his lips into an evil smile. "You should know there is nothing you can do to beat me. I know everything about you."

The man in the blue tunic held still, uninfluenced by the dark ones words. The sword that the heroic man held started to vibrate and light began to collect around its edges. At first it was enveloped with a blue glow but it soon shifted to a darker yellow. Slowly the vibrations increased with the change in color. The sword looked as if it would shake out of his hand; the man's grasp was strong though.

The dark man's grin washed away from his face as a look of curiosity and confusion replaced it. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You think you know me so well, but I promise you dark one, you will not be able to stop this. I will defeat you and cleanse this temple of Ganondorf's corruption!"

The evil mans eyes narrowed. For a few short moments, which seemed like hours, the only sound that could be herd was the violent vibrations emanating from within the hero's sword. "If you are so confident in your abilities, why do you linger? Why not charge forth and strike me down with your weapon?" The evil man said.

The hero slowly began to inch closer to the dark man, his eye's still holding the very essence of courage within. The man in the black tunic tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and readied his shield. "Have it your way hero. If you will not strike then I shall cut you down where you stand!"

The man of darkness rushed forward raising his weapon high. He swung down with overwhelming force, but the hero in the blue tunic brought his shield up and deflected the heavy blow. At that very moment the energy within the hero's weapon was released. He spun around several times, impossibly fast; cutting into the dark mans flesh with his blade. Deadly gashes appeared all along the dark man's torso, tearing open his stomach and staining the water around them with his blood.

The man in the black tunic dropped his sword and shield, putting his hands to his wounds. He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth at the agony he now felt.

"How could you..." The dark man gasped through a furious visage. "You cannot defeat me..." He tried to hold back the flow of blood now pouring out of the gashes on his belly but it was all in vain. "..I AM you..."

The hero sheathed his sword and stared at the evil man with a look of pity. "You're not me; you are everything I stand against, a shadow without substance or any real power over those who are righteous. I pity you because you will never know anything more than what it is to be alone, even now as you take your last breath, you will die alone."

The dark man looked down into the blood stained water below and saw his reflection. His face swollen with anger he cursed the hero for what he did to him. "You will pay for this one day... I swear it!"

The hero still looking at the evil man sighed and shook his head. "Go back to the shadows, demon." He said as he turned around and headed for the golden doors behind him.

"Damn you, LINK!" Was the only reply the dark man grunted out just before he collapsed into the water and closed his eyes for good.

The vision ended just as quickly as it had set in and he was left staring at the pillar and the golden door. He could see the hero in the blue tunic walking through the doors and out of this bright void of a room. Who was this Link, and where was the dark man now? More questions seemed to rise up, yet none of them were being answered. With a sigh of frustration he looked down into the water where the dark man had collapsed. He could see the evil man looking back at him, lying in the pool of his own blood. Slowly the blood vanished and the dark man was left alone still staring back at him, almost as if he was aware of what he was looking at.

A few moments passed, and the sight of the evil man did not disappear as the other visions had. He knelt down a bit and touched the water where the face of the dark man was portrayed. Ripples that had originated where his hand had contacted the water fanned out, distorting the picture. Slowly he began to rise still looking into the dark mans eyes. Immediately he recognized that this was no vision or phantom, but a reflection.

He raised a hand to his face and gingerly touched its features. He could see the same action in the reflection of the water and knew that it was himself who was staring back at him. How is this possible he thought? The man he is seeing was in fact himself, but also the dark man from the visions. Could it be true that he was the dark man?

He searched his memory for more clues, replaying what he had seen over and over again in his mind. Every time he ran through the visions he noticed one word had stuck out above everything else. Who was Link? He focused on that name for a moment, fixated on who he could be. If it was him who had fought this Link he should be able to remember something he thought. Slowly the visions started to look more like memories and he began to put two and two together.

Then suddenly as if he had been hit with all of the answers at the same time, he remembered. He lifted his shirt a bit to reveal the sleek muscles of his torso, covered in massive scars where he had been cut by Links blade. A scowl found its way onto his features and the anger started to well deep within. He began to hate Link for what he had done and cursed his existence, as if the hatred had been transferred from the visions to himself. He now knew what had to be done... he had to find Link and make him pay.

As the realizations set in, the room started to lose its white glow. Blue walls formed around him, outlining a rather small square room. The only things that remained constant within the shift of scenery was the old tree in the center, the water below his boots, and the two golden doors marking the entrance and exits of the chamber.

The dark man had his mind made up, and knew what he would have to do. He looked to the golden door, the same door that his most hated enemy had walked through, leaving this room and himself behind. He turned and began to walk, fully aware of how he had gotten here and who was responsible for what had happened to him. It was his turn now to walk through the exit, and begin his quest to exact justice on the hero, Link.


	2. The sage of the Water Temple

_The legend of Zelda: Duality_

**Chapter 2**

_**Sage of the Water Temple**_

The sun rose above the horizon and a small ray of light found its way to the unremarkable window of a small house in the middle of the woods. Through the curtains it went, seeking out Link's face. He stirred a bit from the glare and unconsciously rolled over, not yet ready to wake. A bright ball of light zipped from the opposite side of the room and hovered in front of him.

Navi floated there a bit waiting for Link to open his eyes, though after a few moments had passed it became apparent that he would sleep through the morning yet again. This seemed to happen more often than not, she thought. The bright fairy was much too excited this morning to allow him to sleep anymore than he needed, however, and she wanted to go home.

"Wake up!" yelled Navi, as she bobbed up and down just outside of Links face. Again the man stirred, but this time he opened his eyes. The fairy stopped her frantic buzzing and hovered in front of his face with a large smile.

Link sat up slowly and stretched his arms out wide as if he was reaching for something that resided on the ceiling. The covers fell from him revealing a rather cozy looking set of pajamas he usually wore when he slept. Link then turned and scooted to the side of the bed, allowing him to sit. Navi floated over to rest in front of his face, always within a few inches it seemed.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Said the fairy; Link smiled at her warmly.

"Of course not my friend, I am looking forward to our journey just as much as you are."

Navi's light brightened in a sign of approval as she considered finally going home. She spent much more time in Termina than expected and the fairy was getting very homesick. The times spent in this land were cruel and she wanted them to be a distant memory that faded away into the far reaches of her mind.

Just after the great battle on top of Hyrule castle, Princess Zelda reversed the effects of the Ocarina of Time and corrected much that had wronged the world. With this Link became a boy again, and all of the evil that Ganondorf caused vanished forever, leaving Navi no longer needed. Being the most difficult thing Navi had ever done, the fairy said goodbye to her beloved friend and moved on to be with the forest spirits as it was meant to be, intended by the Great Deku Tree when their quest had come to an end.

Her own personal journey had taken her to Mount Magdora, a mountain as old as any that stood today. Upon reaching this mountain Navi would learn that the great fairy who watched over the land had been kidnapped and trapped within the Twilight Realm, a place of great darkness and sleepless evil. Navi knew then that she would not be able to commune with the spirits as long as the great fairy was absent from the pool, her quest took a drastic change. Thinking she could save the mountain fairy herself, Navi went in search of a way to enter the twisted world of twilight.

Out of nowhere a boy had appeared donning the most peculiar mask and offering a way to help Navi on her journey. Without many options, and very little time to act, the desperate fairy accepted the boys help with few questions. This was an act that she would later regret.

Over the course of a few weeks Navi began to notice signs of a very sinister side to the boy. At times around a warm fire, Skull Kid; the name the boy had given himself, would talk of the moon like it would come down and devour all that was and will be in the world. He spoke of it as a good thing and that the world needed to end and start anew. Navi never believed this possible, but the idea's this boy possessed plagued her mind more than a little.

Finally the two reached an abandoned outpost, previously a church of twilight, Skull Kid explained. The windows were shattered and the walls crumbled, being overtaken by the relentless approach of nature at points. Skull kid revealed that along with a fairies help he could use his powers to open a portal to the cursed realm within the building. Navi did what was asked of her in order for the ritual to be successful, and the boy began his chant.

The walls started to shake, breaking down the already feeble structure even more, and the distinct sound of cracking could be herd all throughout the old building. A tear in reality appeared in front of the pair, and the world of twilight lay before them. With little hesitation, and even less options available, the fairy and the boy ventured through the portal and into the darkness beyond.

Within the world of twilight Navi could only remember shadows, glimpses of the horrors that called this place home. She wasn't sure if her mind was protecting her by blocking out these memories, or if what she experienced was too traumatic for her to recollect. What Navi could remember was that she did indeed meet the great fairy within the twilight realm, and how corrupted that same fairy had become.

Skull Kid seemed to have an agenda of his own, however, for he didn't make any moves to pull the great fairy from her corruption as Navi had done. There was a moment, in fact, when the boy used his strange magic to push Navi back and stop her from communicating with the fairy. This was when she knew things would not end the way she envisioned them.

Once Skull Kid had the great fairy to himself, he used his powers to absorb all of her essence into his mask, killing the woman in the process. Navi was horrified by the sight, but could do nothing about it while she was frozen within the boys spell. She felt just as helpless now as she did when Link fought Ganondorf amongst the rubble of Hyrule castle, held back by similar magic. When Skull Kid was finished with his task, possessing the fairy magic required, he produced another ripple in reality and escaped the Twilight realm, leaving Navi trapped within.

She wasn't sure how long exactly she remained in that world, time no longer existed. All of the fairy's thoughts went to her companion and how she needed Link once again to become a hero. How foolish the thought seemed to her at that time, did she really expect him to hear her prayer across worlds?

Navi didn't know which of the three goddesses were listening to her within the torment of that existence, or if it had been luck that took pity on the unfortunate fairy, but something led Link to her, she believed. The sounds of battle rang out and the sight of a man wearing a familiar tunic rounded the corner in her personal prison. Rather strange and a bit unnerving, he was also wearing the same mask Skull Kid had worn when the boy trapped her within. Removing the mask, however, revealed her lost companion, and savior. Once reunited, Navi followed Link out of the Twilight realm and back to Termina.

He later explained to her that in the beginning he traveled to Termina in order to find and take her home where she belonged, admitting that he didn't feel complete without her warmth. Along the way, though, he met with and defeated Skull Kid, stopping a tragic event that would have ended the world. The fairy was shocked to hear that the moon tried to devour the land just as the boy predicted some time before. Her shock dwindled; however, when she learned it was Skull Kid's spell that started it all and wondered if the great fairy's essence had been the catalyst for the entire ordeal. It seemed that it was also through this event that Link found her, for in the end Skull Kid confessed his trickery to the hero in an attempt to atone for his sins and help Link on his journey to save his friend. With great care Link used the mask to travel to the Twilight realm and free Navi.

Now that everything was finished and she had been reunited with her companion, Navi knew that she would never leave his side again. The dangerous mask was given back to its rightful owner, and for the first time in years, they had known peace. Eventually a new great fairy had been chosen for the pool within Mount Magdora, and normality returned. The only thing left to do, however, was to leave this land behind and make there way to Hyrule, their true home.

"Is something on your mind?" Link asked after a moment or two had passed.

Navi looked to her companion, receding from within her memories and smiled. "Yea, just looking forward to road is all." The fairy didn't want to burden Link with the past and she rarely spoke of what happened before he found her. Navi felt like this was the best way to let everything fade and start new.

Unconvinced, Link looked to her curiously but decided not to press the conversation any further. Navi had gone through a lot he figured, it would be wise to let her come to him when she was ready. Deciding to change the subject, Link glanced around at their temporary home. "This cottage has been good to us, my friend, keeping us warm through many cold nights; I wonder what its fate will be when we no longer remain?"

The house was rather small, comprised of only one room, and equip with only a couple windows; one on either sides of the building. The walls were decorated with several maps of the land they resided in now, and even some of the neighboring countries. Termina seemed much smaller when looked at with a map, but the companions both knew its vastness. There was a small desk that sat up against the wall accompanied by an old, yet sturdy wooden chair. The desktop was empty and full of dust, indicating its lack of use. Directly opposite of the desk on the other side of the room was a small in-door fire pit with a large iron pot hanging just above. A fair amount of ash could be seen at the base of the logs within the pit showing evidence of a recent meal that had have been cooked here. Traces of soot painted the wall behind it ending at the window used to ventilate the smoke. At the foot of the bed, which Link sat in now, was a large chest that held the hero's belongings.

Navi floated off a bit as Link rose to his feet and walked towards the trunk. He knelt down a bit, pulling a key out of his pocket. "Should I go untie Epona?" the fairy asked, watching her companion fumble with the lock. The chest creaked as it opened, revealing the hero's equipment. Link pulled out a beautifully sewn green tunic, accompanied by the rest of his traveling uniform. He began to undress and equip his cloths more designed for the road.

"Why don't we have breakfast first, the road is long indeed," said Link, pulling an undershirt over his head, "and I'm sure Epona would enjoy a meal as well." Navi was a bit annoyed by this; as far as she was concerned they could eat on the road.

After his tunic had been properly donned, he began pulling out his more useful equipment. Link fastened an iron shield of the Hylan warriors onto his back, followed by a beautifully strung bow and quiver. He then began to put several items into a brown pack that would rest on his side. Among these items was the Hook shot, a simple grappling hook that had the ability to be fired at great lengths. This particular tool had saved them a lot of trouble advancing through dangerous dungeons and temples alike. Another item the fairy noticed was the subtle, yet powerful Lens of Truth. Purple around the edges and spikes jutting from the top, with a cats eye in the center only hinted at the powers that lay within. The lens had the ability to see all that was hidden, whether concealed by darkness or other magical means.

Once the pack was strapped to his belt, Link pulled out the final two items within the chest; the legendary Master Sword and the mystical Ocarina of Time. It is said that the Master Sword is by far the most powerful weapon ever forged, and with it Link vanquished many foes. Not even Ganondorf, threat of all Hyrule, could stand up to its might. The sword rested comfortably on Link's side, eager to defend its master at a moments notice. Strapped just to the side of the sword on his belt was the Ocarina of Time. This simple ocarina was blue, and held many more holes than normal. The power held within the instrument rivaled the Master Sword at least, possessing ruler ship over time itself. On top of that, this had been a gift to Link from the Princess Zelda, one who held his heart.

"Why don't we take our meal to-go, you seem to be ready now," pressed the fairy. Navi was determined to leave as soon as possible.

Link chuckled a bit at the eagerness in her voice "it will take but a moment surely you can give me that?"

"Fine…" Navi whined. "I suppose one last meal couldn't hurt." The fairy knew when to give up and she had to admit to herself that she was indeed hungry.

Link walked over and grabbed some flit and steel just to the side of the fire-pit on the windowsill. He began to strike up some sparks, eventually lighting a fire. Within the iron pot rested some beef stew that had been their dinner for the past couple of days. It wasn't the best he'd ever had, but it would surely suffice for a hearty breakfast before they left.

"Do you think anyone will recognize us when we return home?" Navi asked as Link prodded the fire. He had wondered the same thing many times over the past few weeks and the answer remained constant, he didn't know.

"I hope so," was his only reply.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind the man as he walked into the last room of the temple. Immediately Dark Link recognized the pillar of light that was extending from one of the many platforms in the center of the room resting in a large pool of water. This was the escape to freedom that he was looking for.

The room itself wasn't very large compared to the other chambers Dark Link left behind. It held a pool of water in the center that seemed to take up the entire room, leaving nothing more than a five foot platform lining the edge of the enclosure. Within the pool were multiple pillars that protruded from the waters surface. The walls held golden panels that shimmered as if magical liquid was trapped behind the mirror-like exterior. Just below the panels were several spikes that stuck out above the thin walkway. The deadly points didn't come out very far, but Dark Link figured to slam into one of these would bring an end to his journey. The ceilings held the similar designs of flowing water currents and carried the same beautiful sapphires within that seemed consistent throughout the rest of the temple.

The dark man walked to the edge of the pool and peered into the water down below. This water was pure, not the same corrupted liquid that filled it some time ago. Dark Link could see the battle play out before him between Morpha and the Hero of Time. He was looking into the memories of his enemy and could recall the events that took place in the room. Delving deeper into the hero's mind, Dark Link watched the death of the amoeba and witnessed Link use the pillar of light to leave the temple; the same light that now resided within the dark mans grasp.

A smiled formed on the man's face as he silently thanked his enemy for the helpful information he was receiving. Dark Link wasn't sure if his connection with the Hero of Time was a curse or a blessing, but so far it seemed to play out in the evil ones favor. What other surprises lay in wait, he wondered?

Dark Link examined the pillars sticking out of the pool and plotted the course to his escape. He crouched down slightly and jumped to the first platform, easily clearing the water. Quickly, he leaped to the second, and then the third pillar, gaining momentum as the excitement welled within him.

His final stride took him to the platform that occupied the glowing portal. He paused before stepping forward, examining the light beam in front of him. Slowly the rays within began to dim and shudder, until they vanished all together, leaving nothing in its wake.

The dark man's eyes narrowed, for he didn't recall this happening when he envisioned Link using this same bridge. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, looking for the elusive beam; perhaps it simply changed its location, he thought. It soon became apparent, however, that the portal was no longer in the room.

"I am surprised you escaped your cage, dark one," said a soft, female voice.

Dark Link slowly turned; hand on the hilt of his sword, to see a young woman standing on one of the pillars behind him. She was by all accounts beautiful, but vastly different than him indeed. The woman's skin held a blue tint, similar to that of water. Protruding from her forearms and the sides of her hips were large flowing fins with a bluish-green swirl pattern marked into them. Her face seemed human enough, but the top of her head resembled something fish-like.

Dark Link studied the woman for a bit, trying to discern who she was. Again the dark man tapped into the memories of his enemy and soon found what he was looking for. This was Princess Ruto, sage of the Water Temple.

The zora woman must have control over the gate of light used to escape this temple, he thought, considering she was its sage. Dark Link looked to Ruto intently; he had to find some way to get her to open the door once more. "Where did the portal go, princess?" The evil one asked.

Ruto was surprised by Dark Link's words. How did he know about the portal to the outside, she wondered? "It has been sealed away so that you may not escape," said the princess with finality.

Dark Link winced as she spoke those words. There must be a way to re-open that door, he had to escape this temple, he thought. "You can't keep me here, open the gate or I will stain the water with your blood." His voice held a considerable degree of danger within.

Ruto did not deny his claim; she knew this one was dangerous indeed. The zora princess had a duty, though, and she would make sure, as the sage of the Water Temple, that this man would not escape. "You may find that threat to be more difficult to fulfill than you think," said Ruto, gaining confidence.

Dark Link locked stares with the zora woman. She was courageous; perhaps he needed to convince her with his blade? This, however, would be a last resort, he thought, he needed her alive and well to conjure the gate. Dark Link decided that intimidation would not help so much with this one.

He sighed after a short moment, "there must be some sort of terms we can agree on, princess; this doesn't have to come down to a fight." His tone was different, Ruto noted.

"And what would you do once you left?" Asked Ruto, unconvinced that he would be of any merit to the world. "Do you expect me to believe that you would live a life of peace and not harm others?"

"There is one man I wish to exact justice on, that is all," said Dark Link, still holding onto the calm edge in his voice.

Ruto laughed, "Your idea of justice is twisted. Are you so sure you can even carry out your revenge?"

Dark Link's tone became serious once again at the assumption that he could not achieve his goal, "Your hero may have beaten me once, but I assure you that will not happen again." He began to assume this line of thinking was going nowhere and it would come down to a fight.

"You are a fool. My husband would destroy you given the chance, although, you will never make it out of here to find out," said Ruto.

The dark man started to swell with rage at her exasperating statements. He found his sword within his grasp before ever realizing he drew it. "Open the gate, Ruto; I will not ask again."

"I am the sage of this temple; do you think that you can possibly defeat me here?" said the zora as she prepared herself.

Dark Link grasped his sword tightly; the light surrounding the steel began to sink within the blackness of the blade. "I will do what I must to escape this place and exact my revenge. You will free me or you will die!" Talking was at its end, it was time for an ultimatum.

"Enough words." said Princess Ruto. The zora woman began to hover a few inches off the ground and her delicate hands started to glow with building energy. "Its time for me to send you back into that room, where you will stay locked away permanently."

Dark Link's rage subsided a bit; he would need a clear head to defeat the dangerous sage. He crouched low, grasping the hilt of his weapon in both hands and prepared himself for a charge. Slowly a thin smile began to form on his face as the anticipation mounted. Deep down inside, he knew, this was how he hoped things would play out.

* * *

The pair looked back at there home away from home one last time, remembering the good and the bad times spent within. It was still early morning; sounds of the forest waking up from its slumber filled the area. The sun shot its rays through the treetops and illuminated the cottage in a beautiful glow. Perhaps another weary traveler would call this place home one day, Link thought.

He grabbed the reins of his beloved horse, Epona, and led her down the dirt path that would take them into the Elder Oak forest. The horse was riddled with powerfully toned muscle, yet held a very calm demeanor. She had deep blue eyes, filled with wisdom beyond that of any normal beast. The back of her neck was full with a very stark white mane that flowed in the wind. The rest of Epona's strong body was a beautiful brown, soft and well groomed.

Navi lingered a moment, looking back to the cottage one last time. She was indeed excited to leave, though; the fairy was not yet done with her goodbyes. Navi thought of the night Link had brought her here, her first night within these walls free of the Twilight Realm. She remembered the warmth of the fire-pit and the meals it provided. The sound the birds would make early in the morning, usually before Link woke up and the excitement she felt waiting for the day they would be able to travel home. Looking back, this moment seemed a bit surreal to the fairy. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by her companion.

"And here I thought you were so eager to leave," teased Link. She herd him laugh a little as she turned to rejoin them.

"Oh hush! I was simply making sure we didn't leave anything behind is all," said the fairy. Link smiled at her, and Navi turned away not wanting to admit the truth. A part of her would miss this place, she knew.

Together, with their bellies full, they walked down the road that brought Link to this land many years ago. The journey would not be short, and would take them through the Elder Oak, a deep and thick forest, dangerous to those who ventured off the beaten path. This did not worry the companions, though, they had each other, and together they were powerful indeed.

Link unhooked the ocarina that rested on his belt and put it to his lips. He began to play a familiar tune as the company walked the trail deeper into the forest. Navi recognized Zelda's Lullaby and immediately knew there destination once they reached Hyrule.


End file.
